


Undying Light

by Axel_Dead (Jaeger___bombastic)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homeless!Dave, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Revolutionary War, Soldier!Karkat, Will be tagging as I go, davekat is necessary, derogatory language towards the British???, had to feed the beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeger___bombastic/pseuds/Axel_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the United States decides to break away from its mother land, Great Britain, history is made. <br/>Dave Strider is left homeless in wake of the war.<br/>Karkat Vantas is a soldier who really just wants to go home and make some boats.<br/>They are both struggling to survive in a world ripped apart by turmoil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undying Light

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to feed my davekat urge and finally write this, it's been almost a year since I last posted anything and I really hope this turns out good. I hope you all enjoy!!

It was cold. So fucking cold.

Goosebumps spanning over fields of pale skin, snow drifting from a pale sky and catching on chalk tinted eyelashes. The patches on the thin quilt did nothing to keep in the warmth, even if they covered up the little holes in the fabric, the holes in the facade. Gunshots echoed against the dark bricks, and it was only amplified by the otherwise silence the winter always brought with it. 

It was cold.

Dave had never liked the cold.  
His life seemed to be full of it now, however, nothing but frosting invading his bones.

Things were sour, at least in New York. People were hungry, and after the fires that had raged through much of New York, they were homeless too. Civilians were dying, the bite of January snuffing them out one by one.

Dave wasn't that easy. Sure, it was cold, but he had a blanket. He knew the best alleys to sleep in. He knew which shop keepers and traders were sympathetic, and would throw him some scraps. He knew what outposts to avoid, lest he risk being scooped up by the British or the Revolutionaries. 

Insane, all of them. 

Dave tightened the blanket around his shoulders, watching the small snowflakes dance in the empty street. It seemed he was alone. He wouldn't mind just staying here, letting his body freeze to the wall like so many others, but he knew just dying wouldn't do any good. What was the point?

Dave stood. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, especially when the cold froze your joints and rising to your feet felt like emerging from a coffin. 

The blanket went over his head, partially obscuring his more albino features from sight. He was surprised he had even lasted this long, but then again, his pale skin and white hair let him more easily blend in with his surroundings. The one advantage of the cold.

His feet seemed to carry him away without his own recognition of their movement. They tended to do that a lot, his feet had their own sense of mind, and knew a lot more than his brain did, apparently. Sometimes he wondered if his feet would just leap off in his sleep and go live a life of their own, because they would certainly be better off without the rest of him. 

Dave made his way down the street, and turned on to another empty boulevard, except this one wasn't quite as empty as expected. Fucking lobsters. Their red coats made him sick. Before he could move away, they looked up, their eyes locking on him and hurrying over. 

"You there! What are you doing here at this time!"

"Just walk'n, sir, don't mean harm to anyone."

"Come here, what do you have?"

"Noth'n, sir, just this blanket n' the clothes on m' back." 

The soldiers didn't say another word as they continued to approach him, looking him over. The first to reach him, the apparent leader of the group, (from how close he was to Dave, he was practically shoving his shiny medals into the albinos nose) decided to jerk Dave's blanket away, ripping it from him. Starving and weak as he was, he couldn't do much to stop him. He had been waiting for this. It didn't mean he gave it up without a fight, however.

"Boy, hand it over!! In these pressing times, we soldiers need all the comfort we can get!!" 

The soldier didn't even need the blanket, his uniform alone could keep him warm. 

Dave needed that blanket, but no matter what he said the soldier would not relinquish it. Dave didn't possess the words to sway him, so he grabbed at it hopelessly, until one of the fellow soldiers knocked him in the head with the butt of his rifle. 

Dave fell back into the snow, pain blossoming across his forehead. With the blanket ripped away, he was painfully exposed, to the soldiers and the temperature. 

With his shield gone, he was out in the open, for the world to see. As the soldiers studied him more closely, they quickly realized, this was no normal street rat. His eyes were brighter than their coats, even redder than their namesake. 

Dave stumbled back, as they simply gawked at him, before they recoiled as well. Red eyes, he must be the devil, or some variant of it. This was when he turned on his heel and started running.

At this point Dave had realized nothing good could come of this, as he could hear gunshots behind him. He ran as fast as he could, turning down another street and hustling, turning once more before smacking into someone. 

"Son of a bitch!" He heard, before again hearing the shouts of the redcoats. 

They were really coming for him this time. Fuck.   
He dragged himself to his feet, using the wall to rise before looking down at the figure he had accidentally assaulted. 

He only had time for a quick once over. Navy uniform, just enough to get the guy killed as he was obviously a revolutionary. If the redcoats saw him, he would be skinned alive, so he helped tug the man to his feet, glanced over his shoulder to see the lobsters making their way up the street, and said one word.

"Run."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the soldier is Karkat, who else would it be? This will be moderate build, they won't fall in love at first sight, but we all know how these things end.  
> Chapter 2 should be up within a week, if I decide to post it!  
> Suggestions and recommendations encouraged!


End file.
